


After the Interrogation Room

by MakotosPlayhouse



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Relationships to be revealed later!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosPlayhouse/pseuds/MakotosPlayhouse
Summary: Did the Phantom Thieves really wait until the next day to talk to a completely recovered Akira about their victory?A story about how the rest of the team really reacts to Akira being alive, but severely injured.
Kudos: 22





	After the Interrogation Room

"Stay with me!" Sae pleads as Akira fades in and out of consciousness, one arm draped around the prosecutor, and being dragged outside of the police station and to her car. Sae opens the door to her SUV, helping Akira lie across the back seat as she hurries to start the car and drive away.

"Is he OK? What the hell happened to him?" Sojiro shouts as he rushes to the door to help Sae drag Akira into Leblanc. "Why are his eyes like that?"

"Ta...Takemi" Akira barely whispers as he's carried upstairs and laid into bed, still bleeding with bruises all over his body, falling limply onto the covers. "Please...call Takemi" he breaths.

As Sojiro races down Yongen-Jaya down to Takemi's clinic, Tae hops back into her vehicle, racing toward her apartment. As she speeds down the highway and hits her exit, the reality of what she partially caused hits her hard. While she was blaming all her problems on her little sister, Makoto and her group of friends were just trying to help people. Meanwhile, the "Detective Prince", while unsuccessful, was responsible for the police beating an innocent teenager.

Sae bursts into her apartment as she arrives home, finding Makoto shaking on the couch, eyes red from crying at the announcement of Joker's suicide. "Makoto..." Sai says quietly, "I know we have a lot to talk about, and I have a ton to apologize for. Nothing I say right now will fix things immediately."

Makoto looks up, tears still streaming down her face as she sees a new glint in her sister's eye - one of affection and empathy that hasn't existed since...well, since their father died. "For right now, please trust that we need to go back to Leblanc. He's alive, but..." Sae chokes up a bit as she pauses, "the police drugged and beat him nearly to death." Makoto, choking back the sobs that want to escape, nods and immediately begins texting the team.

**PT Official Chat (keep nonsense to the meme chat!)**

Queen: Hey all, sis is back. Akira is critically injured and drugged, but alive and in his room at Leblanc. Apparently there's a doctor there that can take care of him, but we're headed over there now.

Skull: We got 'em! It's Joker, of course he'll be fine...right?

Panther: What happened to Akira?

Noir: Injured?! What did they do to him? Is he OK?

Oracle: Going to Leblanc now. Meet you there, Makoto.

Fox: I will take my leave and head to Leblanc as well.

Panther: I'll be there too!

Noir: That's a great idea - let's all head over there now.

Meanwhile, at Leblanc, Tae has taken over Akira's room, with an IV and drugs freely flowing to counteract the mind-control medicine the police obviously overdosed him on. "Stay awake, Akira," Tae commands as she administers yet another injection to him. "You've not only got broken ribs and severely injured your chest and legs, but I need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Out of breath, Futaba, flies up the stairs with Sojiro following behind. "Everyone's on their way! Stay awake!" She runs up to the bed, grasping Akira's arm as she looks at all the bruises up and down his body. Everyone's coming. Please...we all love you. Don't...don't leave us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come as the rest of the team arrives!
> 
> Plan is to at least start out by keeping these chapters short and to the point, probably will expand more especially as things potentially get fluffier and/or angstier.


End file.
